Pasado y futuro
by Liz Rogers
Summary: Mi primer pensamiento. El que realmente se aferra a mi ser es...es el que he perdido la cordura.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 _Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)._

Aclaración: Me inspire en los números de cómics #04-05 de All New X-Men y de Uncanny X-Men #01.

No es necesario haberlo leído para entender pero por las dudas aquí hay un breve resumen:

Cíclope, es la cara pública de la nueva revolución mutante.

Hank McCoy, también conocido como Bestia descubrió que está muriendo por un avance en su mutación. Al no encontrar otra alternativa, decide viajar a través del tiempo a los días de los X-Men originales para pedirles que ayuden a detener a Cíclope y evitar que cometa un genocidio mutante.

Ellos acceden, vienen al presente y se sorprenden al encontrarse cara con Cíclope y su compañero Magneto.

No me base en Cíclope de las películas.

* * *

Ya no quedaba nada del Scott Summers de antes, de aquel Cíclope que era líder de los X-Men y luchaba con sus compañeros mutantes contra los malos. Ahora es aliado de Magneto, el amo del magnetismo, Emma Frost, la Reina Blanca y la hechicera Magik.

Ciclope P.O.V

No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, ni de matar a Charles Xavier, ni de haber engañado a Jean Grey con Emma Frost y con Psylocke. Después de todo Jean, la mujer con quien me casé, resulto ser todo una puta, se terminó revolcándose con Logan quien siempre estuvo detrás de ella, no se porque no lo maté, no me importó mucho eso, además Jean no me satisfacía lo suficiente en la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 _Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)._

Aclaración: Lo que esta en cursiva y en comillas son oraciones de los números de cómics #04-05 de All New X-Men y de Uncanny X-Men #01.

* * *

Ahora estoy empezando una revolución mutante, soy la cara pública de la revolución y estoy convocando nuevos mutantes tan pronto van apareciendo. Hace poco reclute unos nuevos mutantes, son tres, uno tiene la capacidad de curar a las personas, la segunda es una chica australiana que puede detener el tiempo, y el tercero es un cambiador de forma que se adapta físicamente a sus alrededores.

" _Scott Summers"._

" _Alias Cíclope"._

" _Alias el auto proclamado rostro de la revolución mutante"._

" _Pero- pero- la gente lo **odia** "._

" _No"._

" _ **Ustedes** lo odian"._

" _La gente en la calle lo **ama** "._

" _El es una voz de esperanza y fuerza para una gran número de personas que no creían tener ninguna"._

" _Habla de revolución y libertad a cualquier precio"._

" _Pero la razón por la que Scott Summers es tan popular es que **no conocen** su **verdadera** cara. No saben de lo que es capaz"._

Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por los mutantes, ya basta de discriminarnos, nosotros somos superiores a los humanos, merecemos ser libres. Sólo tengo que preocuparme de que mis ex-compañeros no se entrometan, sino no me va a quedar otra que enfrentarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 _Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)._

 _Aclaración: Lo que esta en cursiva y en comillas son oraciones de los números de cómics #04-05 de All New X-Men y de Uncanny X-Men #01._

* * *

" _De alguna manera esto es real"_

" _Me estoy mirando a mi mismo"_

Pero a la vez siento que estoy mirando a otra persona, siento que ese esta ahí no soy yo. Y definitivamente no lo soy, yo no soy ese Cíclope que esta ahí. Al verme a mi mismo me doy cuenta en lo que me he convertido, en un monstruo asesino, asesine a Charles Xavier y a otros. Por primera vez siento remordimiento culpa.

" _¡Oh Dios mio! **Jean** "._

" _Allí esta. Exactamente como se veía cuando me enamore perdidamente de ella por primera vez. Tan hermosa"._ La extraño tanto, como me arrepiento de haberla engañado. Emma y las demás con quienes me acosté no significaron nada, Jean Grey fue la única mujer que amé.

Ahora estoy tratando de hacer una revolución mutante, pensando que hago bien que es lo correcto, cuando la cara de la revolución esta rota. Mis poderes están rotos, están fuera de control. Tuve suerte aquella vez con los centinelas, pude haber matado a mutantes y a humanos por igual.

Si sigo con esto puedo desencadenar una guerra civil, enfrentarme contra mis antiguos compañeros de X-Men. Si esto sucede sólo lograra lastimar a la raza mutante, se supone que tenemos que estar juntos pero no, lo que hice fue separar al grupo, esto no quería Charles Xavier.

Necesito ayuda, como bien dije mis poderes están fuera de control. Tal vez vaya a pedirles ayuda a mis antiguos compañeros, con Magneto no podre arreglar nada, tal vez Hank McCoy pueda ayudarme, tal vez les pida perdón por todo lo que hice.


End file.
